Horse Ridge Academy
by BrainZombieFood
Summary: Wizard of waverly place/Victorious Characters, they all started to go to the horse Academy and become friends, and Relationships, Bori, Jandre, Cobbie  GIVE THE STORY A CHANCE . PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU


**I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY PLOT**

**Tori's Arrival**

Hi if you didn't already know, my name is Victoria Vega, but just call me Tori, I live with my Aunt Han on her ranch, after my sister, mother and father died in a Car crash on the way to pick me up from my friends house, my Aunt Han says not to blame it on myself, but if i didn't go to my friends house they wouldn't be gone, anyway on my 15th birthday my Aunt Han got me a Beautiful Horse that's Black as night and a bugger to catch, but She's amazing, and she is the most wonderful horse that no money can ever buy, Maria (my horse) Aunt Han, and I are on our way to Horse Ridge Academy for me to continue riding there, I'm very excited but I'm going to miss Aunt Han! And all the other horses but i got to suck it up and take a new step in life, and that comes in the form of a awesome horse riding school academy! I can here Maria Neighing and stomping her foot around, i was about to shout 'Knock it off' only to get distracted by the beautiful land of the academy, i am defiantly going to like it here.

After we found a suitable parking stop, I quickly got the Red horse lead from under the seat and rushed out of the vehicle, ran to the back of the Trailer and pulled it open, I quickly clipped the lead to the head Collar, and backed her out of the Trailer

"Ok sweetie Pie, we will get you and Maria signed in, put her in her stable and get the tack out of the trailer so let's go, let's go, let's go!" Aunt Han clapped her hands together smiling, Just then we saw another truck and Trailer pull up, Thank god I'm not the only new one, Aunt Han, Maria and I hurried off to the front Desk.

**Beck's Arrival **

Hi my names Beck Oliver, I live with my Dad and 12 year old sister, our mum died from cancer 2 years after Sarah (sister) was born, my dad was devastated and didn't know what to do, so we packed up our stuff and moved from California to a cow town and started our own ranch.

I loved that Ranch, And i loved this horse named Pepper, she was a lovely horse and gave birth to a beautiful male foal, my dad said i can have him, call him whatever i want, take care of him, and eventually ride him, i was so stoked! He has a beautiful grey coat and full of energy!

My dad thought it would be great for me to go to a horse academy called Horse Ridge, he said he went there when he was a young boy and that he would like me to have a chance to feel what it's like, i declined because we wouldn't have the money, but he insists and said already enrolled me in, so here we are, me in the passenger seat, Sarah in the back Middle seat and dad driving, with Vegas (the horse) Neighing and moving around slightly in the trailer, then we turned the corner to see a massive land that i got to say, made me awe struck my dad must of saw my shocked face and chuckled. We parked behind another car and trailer to see the most beautiful brunette girl ever and her Dark black horse, i grab the blue horse lead of my sister who was playing with it, and hoped out to the trailer, opening the trailer and backing Vegas out, maybe this won't be so bad

"Come on Beck, let's get you signed in" just as we were leaving ANOTHER! Trailer pulled out, i guess there's going to be a lot of new people

**CAT'S ARRIVAL**

HEY HEY! My names cat, yeah i know like the animals there so cute! Me and lady legs, my white Filly are on our way Horse Ridge Academy! EPPP! I heard Lady Legs neighing so i decided to join in, half way through neighing i stopped, THIS PLACE IS AMAZING! BETTER THEN MY BROTHERS ROOM! I jumped up and down in my sit, until my mum stopped and i ran out of the car, jumping behind the trailer waiting for my mum to get lady Legs out, when mum finally did, i quickly grabbed the lead rope and hugged Lady Legs around the neck squealing, "let's go sign you in and then you can go ride Lady Legs!" My mum said

"YAY! I LOVE RIDING!" I smiled, and started leading Lady Legs to the front desk

**ANDRE'S ARRIVAL**

Sup, my name's Andre, I was adopted when i was 12, because my parents Died from a car crash and my grandma was crazy, the family lived on the ranch and spoiled me to death, they got me this foal that reminded me of that cartoon horse sprit, so i named him after it.

My Foster mum and dad thought it would be a good idea to send me here so i can learn how to ride Sprit better, Sprit was making a lot of noise i was going to yell "shh it down in their" only to be stopped mid way, by the beautiful land that is the horse academy, i had my mouth wide open and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head, it was FANTASTIC! When we stopped i saw 3 more cars with trailers ahead, Thank god! I'm not the only new kid here. Once we stopped, i got my black lead out from under my chair and got out of the car and lead Sprit out, i was patting his neck, waiting for my dad or mum to give me the next instruction.

"Ok son, we are going to sign you in so come on! Hopefully they will get someone to show you around" Then we walked off, but just before we left we saw another car pull in.

**JADE'S ARRIVAL **

My names Jade, my Parent's didn't want me so they put me up for adoption, and the thing is, they waited till i was 16, so they sent me to the orphanage, The lady gave me a choice, to go to this Horse Academy or stay here, i choose the academy because if i had to stay in this orphanage one more moment i was going to explode!

We were on our way now, i don't have a horse so I'm going to use one of the academy horses, hopefully i won't be the only one having to use the academy's horses, as soon as we got there, i saw 4 cars with trailers parked, great i might be the only one without a horse, i saw a guy, African American, I straight away liked him, you know that expression, love at first sight, i didn't believe it, till now, he was leading a horse that was pretty cute i suppose, I'm not really a horse person, i never rode before, my parents hated animals.

We parked and i hoped out, the lady came with me to the office to check in, if i didn't think sweat was gross, i would be sweating right now

**ROBBIE'S ARRIVAL**

Hi my names Robbie! I and my Mum and Rex (puppet) live on a 2 acre land. we only own 2 horses, one of them being mine, and the others being mums, my mum's one is a Pinto black and white, and mine is a Chestnut, He takes me and Rex on Rides all the time! My mum thought it would be best if i go to a Horse Ridge Academy for me to learn more about horses, so i can have a farm, or become a Vet when I'm older, My father died in war when i was little. He always wanted to have a Ranch, but i guess he never got one...

We just turned into the Academy and i am awestruck this is what hopefully someday my ranch will be light

"Robbie close your mouth, you'll attract flies" Rex Snickered, i quickly shut it and gave Rex a glare, once we stops i got my Brown lead out and went to the trailer, i opened the door and got whipped in the face from the horses tail.

"Prancer! We made a deal, NO TAIL WHIPPING!" i quickly clipped the lead to the head collar, and walked him back wards out of the trailer

"Come on Robert, and did you really have to bring your puppet" My mum sighed

"MUM! DONT CALL HIM A PUPPET, IT'S A Offensive Term!" i groan frustrated

"Let's get going to the front desk and sign you in" mum sigh tiredly i lead Prancer, following mum's lead, but i could help notice that one more car drove in...

~~HARPER AND ALEX ARRIVAL~~

[Singing together_]__  
><em>Alex, Harper_: _You know I want ya, and girl I really want ya!  
><span>Alex<span>: And you're lookin' nice!  
><span>Harper<span>: Got me cooler than a bag of ice!  
><span>Alex<span>, Harper: Now freeeeze, freeeze, freeeze... now go! Drop it fast and move real slow. Hoooo! What?  
><span>Alex<span>: You smell so fruity...  
>[Harper doesn't respond]<br>Alex: Sing the next line.  
><span>Harper<span>: I can't.  
><span>Alex<span>: Why not?  
><span>Harper<span>: It's dirty.

Hi my name is Alex Russo, and My names Harper Finkle, we are best friends pretty much sisters

Mum and dad are forcing me and Harper to go to a horse academy; apparently we get in for free because our cousin owns half the place! And i guess me and Harper did nearly explode Justin, well...mostly me

Harper and I were awe struck, this place is AMAZING!

We parked and walked to the front desk to sign in; maybe this might not be half bad

(**WELL THAT'S THE START OFF MY STORY! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT COMMENT/REVIEW! IDEAS! THANKS! ALSO THE HORSES AND THERE TACK IS ON MY PROFILE! HAVE A QUICK LOOK**!) 


End file.
